


Если ты желаешь

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [34]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред полон идей, но силы для их воплощения он черпает в одном и том же источнике.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Если ты желаешь

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: упоминается акция Джареда Падалеки «Всегда продолжай бороться»

— Я хочу стать комиком, — заявляет Джаред и ждет реакции Дженсена.  
  
Развалившийся на кресле в совершенно нереальной позе Дженсен отвечать не спешит. Он вообще словно не слышит, только покачивает ногой, свешивающейся с подлокотника, и переворачивает страницу журнала:  
  
— Хочешь сыграть в комедии?  
  
— Нет, хочу стать реальным комиком. Как Эдди Мерфи или Джордж Карлин. — Дженсен не отмалчивается, и Джареда прямо отпускает. Такой деловитый Дженсен — его любимый. Он дает офигенные советы, но прежде надо доказать, что ты их достоин, даже если ты лучший друг, жена или любовник.  
  
Джареду в каком-то смысле повезло больше, чем большинству: он для Дженсена и первое, и третье, но сейчас есть что-то более важное, вокруг чего кружились его мысли последние несколько месяцев, и ему важно знать, что Дженсен думает. Поэтому Джаред подгоняет:  
  
— Ну, что думаешь?  
  
— Ты не черный и не старый.  
  
— Фу, да тебя засудить могут за такие слова, — Джаред пока не знает, что ответить, поэтому отшучивается. Как и привык. Он же все-таки нервничает.  
  
— Ну так сдай меня, — переворачивая очередную страницу, без смены тона или выражения лица, выдает Дженсен.  
  
Но Джаред уже видит мелькнувшую на губах улыбку. Плюхается на диван и начинает вещать. Он наконец-то готов.  
  
— Понимаешь, я долго думал про «Всегда продолжай бороться», но… это очень важно, но не может кардинально повлиять на мнение масс. Да и не во мнениях дело. Я хочу обращать внимание людей на острые проблемы, я хочу, чтобы меня слышали и слушали. Конечно, я не собираюсь бежать на сцену сейчас, мне еще детей растить, а вот как они закончат школу, так и...  
  
Дженсен не отрывается от газеты, а Джареду очень важно узнать его мнение о своем потенциале. Это же видно со стороны: сможет человек или не сможет. А главное, Джаред точно знает про себя одну вещь — если Дженсен его поддержит, то он сможет все и даже немного больше.  
  
— Ну? — Джаред снова не выдерживает и требует участия Дженсена в разговоре. Он уверен, тот прекрасно понимает, чего от него ждут. — Что ты думаешь об этой идее?  
  
— По-моему, кошмар.  
  
— Я в тебя сейчас своим вонючим носком кину.  
  
Не особо рассчитывая, что угроза сработает, Джаред готовится дуться и, может быть, даже отобрать журнал. Но Дженсен опускает журнал сам, закрывает, по возможности поправляет себя в кресле, пока не становится ясно, что он даже решил из него вылезти. Как завороженный, как собака, ждущая кость, Джаред ждет.  
  
Дженсен садится прямо и уже напоминает настоящего пай-мальчика из старшей школы, и неважно, что его от таких мальчиков отделяют почти два десятка лет. Со всей серьезностью Дженсен смотрит на Джареда и после настоящей театральной паузы серьезно говорит:  
  
— Кошмарная идея. Ужасная просто. Ведь все будут знать, что у тебя в голове, а мне так не нравится делиться.  
  
Джаред все еще обрабатывает важную информацию, на которую расщедрились любимые губы, и ждет, пока ему скажут что-то еще, но Дженсен снова раскрывает журнал и сползает в кресле так, что задница почти свисает с сиденья. Джаред не удерживается, снимает носок и очень метко кидает.  
  
Возмущенные вопли летят ему уже в спину, но Джаред все равно улыбается. Большей поддержки ему и не нужно.


End file.
